Conflicting Emotions Part 2
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: Love is everlasting, timeless, beautiful... fickle, cruel, destructive. It leaves victims.
1. Chapter 1 A New Life

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

"Nii-san! You promised!"

Laughter echoed through the shrine grounds as the now much larger kit dangled a scroll over the little hybrid's head. "You have to earn it Sakura!"

Low growls fell from the blue haired girl's lips as she pounced on her sibling, deep violet eyes flashing crimson. "You promised to let me read it, you sneaky kitsune!"

"Sakura!"

The two children froze as their okaa-san rounded the corner, hands crackling with pure reiki on her hips. "Now what in the three realms are you two doing? You know that you aren't supposed to go digging in the archives."

Shippou flushed with embarrassment at being caught and nudged his imouto off of him. "I just wanted to show her the legend of the Higurashi miko."

Sakura glared at him. "You promised to let me see if I gave you my allowance and then you teased me with it!"

Slight humor flashed in the back of her mind._ My children... They can be so strangely normal at times. It's sort of odd that they even_ can _act so normal at times. With all that's gone on..._ "Shippou, be nice to your imouto and hand me the scroll, please."

Sapphire eyes that matched his okaa-san's lowered to the ground as he handed her the old scroll.

"Will you tell us the legend-Or me rather considering Shippou-_chan_ clearly knows it," Sakura grumbled under her breath.

Kagome smiled faintly and sat on a nearby bench, drawing the ten year old and almost five year old into her arms. "I'll tell you the legend from memory. It's more interesting and accurate than that stuffy scroll anyway."

A smile flitted across the orange haired kit's features at her playful wink. _It's good to see her so playful. Especially with the reunion coming up._

"The legend of the Higurashi miko... Well, in truth, many of the Higurashi miko went unnoticed by history. Many however played key roles in the forming of the modern world. However, considering that the ability is passed through the females of the line, it seems odd that so many miko stemmed from one surname.

"Well five centuries ago, right after the great battle over the shikon no tama, a child was born in the village near the Bone Eater's Well. She had startling blue eyes and the beginnings of what were sure to be strong miko abilities. The former Inu-tachi and the Western Lord immediately recognized the child as the one who would begin the line of miko that would eventually birth their futuristic companion."

"How did they know anyway? I know she had the eyes and power but it could have been coincidence," Sakura interrupted with curiosity.

Pure reiki rose to the surface of the blue-eyed beauty's aura momentarily and flared. "You felt my reiki just now. You would know it if you felt it again. Auras are often similar within families. I'm sure our ancestor had similar traits that made them think of me."

Mischief glowed in Shippou's eyes as he nodded in agreement. "After all, how can you mistake the traits of the woman you're in love with?"

"Shippou!" Kagome scolded, turning faintly pink.

"What? Sesshomaru, had the hots for you and you know it!"

Violet eyes twinkled with mirth. "_Had_? Please, the man still does! You've seen the way he glares at Yusuke and Kurama! And then he goes all soft as soon as he spots Okaa-san and becomes concerned with even the tiniest of discomforts."

"Sesshomaru and I have a strong friendship. He cares for me only in that-"

"_Riiiiiggghhht_!" the two chorused.

Sapphire orbs narrowed in irritation as the miko sighed. "Well, _getting back on track_, they convened a meeting and decided to give the little family a small shrine of their own and brought in many miko to train her, as the village miko Kaede was far too old to take on an apprentice. When the child completed her training, she took the name and title of Higurashi Miko. And since, every miko of the Higurashi line has kept her maiden name no matter her marital status."

"So if you got married you'd keep your maiden name?"

Low growls fell from the kit's lips. "She isn't getting married any time soon. He still needs my stamp of approval after all."

The miko laughed lightly and ruffled his hair. "As long as I am allowed veto power over your future potential mate, I'll agree."

"But it's _my_ job to protect _you_! Males of the family are responsible to protect females of their family."

Twin feminine snorts sounded at that as the two females regarded him.

Shippou folded his arms over his chest and pouted at the clear dismissal.

Pale pink lips tugged into a smile as the miko woman stood, gazing at her son with affection. "You shouldn't worry about me Shippou. He is a good man. Besides, you have yet to beat me in a sparring match."

Sakura's fisted hands pressed against her hips as she stuck her chin up in defiance. "I don't need the protection of anyone!"

Amusement flickered in her eyes as she watched her children bickering about who protects who. _Almost five years since we came back here... Yet it feels like yesterday._

* * *

><p><em>Soft giggles spilled from the infant's mouth as the trio landed at the bottom of the well in the modern world.<em>

_"Woah, Okaa-san! Inuyasha wasn't kidding, it _stinks_!" Shippou complained as he plugged his nose._

_"It's all the polution in this era. Sorry. Just hold onto me, alright?" With that said, the time travelor held her children gently yet tightly and jumped out of the well, walking to the door quickly._ I sense two familiar youkai... Sesshomaru and Jinenji?

_"Okaa-san, I smell Sesshomaru and Jinenji. I thought you said there aren't many youkai here...?"_

_She set him down, Sakura still on her hip as her eyes scanned the shrine grounds. "There aren't supposed to be. Sesshomaru? Jinenji?"_

_Booming laughter echoed through the grounds as two "ningen" stepped forward. "I told you that she would sense us instantly, Sesshomaru. Especially with the need to protect her young ever present."_

_"Dr. Tsukigawa?" she gasped, her eyes taking in the ningen disguise of her old friend._

_"Ah, so you noticed. Well, you can call me that when I look like this," Jinenji replied as he straightened his white lab coat._

_"But you were my pediatrician and..."_

_Shippou grinned at them, his kitsune eyes seeing through the illusions easily. "Cool! I'm glad there will be familiar faces on this end."_

_"I can only stay for a short time," Sesshomaru interjected calmly, a clawed hand coming up to run through the shoulder length black hair of his illusion. Gold flashed beneath the chestnut brown of his eyes as he stared at the miko._

_Jinenji cleared his throat politely. "As Lord Sesshomaru stated, his time is limited. I'm afraid that I'm the only one of the old group permitted to _live_ in the Ningenkai."_

_"Ningenkai?" Kagome questioned, shifting Sakura as she let out a cry of annoyance at being ignored._

_"The world was split into three realms-By your ancestor actually. Ningenkai for ningen, Makai for youkai, and Reikai for deities and spiritual creatures. Jinenji was granted access to Ningenkai through his status as a hanyou and the need for the Makai to keep an eye out on history's progress." Sesshomaru's voice was cool and factual, betraying none of the irritation he had felt at being refused the right to maintain a home within the Ningenkai._

_A soft sigh passed through the disguised hanyou's lips as he checked his watch, handing the miko two files. "I fear our time is short. These files contain birth records and such for your children. In a short time three representatives of Reikai shall be here. I'll take the children inside while you two talk."_

_"Jinenji? Why did you pose as my doctor?"_

_Soft chuckles were her response as he scooped the children up and begin walking them inside. "I am your doctor Kagome. Besides, who but a doctor could keep you out of trouble for missing so much school? Though that old man's excuses were incredibly difficult to keep up with..."_

_Claw tipped fingers wrapped around one of her tiny wrists, tugging her forward to gain her attention. "Miko, he is still alive."_

_Slight panic flashed in her features as she stiffened. "In the... "Makai" though, correct?"_

_He nodded curtly as he caressed her wrist gently to reassure her. "Indeed. I refrained from killing him due to your feelings on the matter. He was employed by the Reikai until recently. He now lives with Lord Mukuro. The two have a business relationship from what I can tell but they are loyal to a degree."_

_Silence was all she could muster as she nodded faintly. "Are they... Do you know if they are... Lovers?"_

_Strong yet gentle hands landed on her shoulders, regret in his eyes. "Not in the emotional sense from what I can tell, but I believe so."_

_Pain shot through her heart as she visibly winced at the thought. _Why do I still care so much?

_"He is a baka, Kagome. Any male will be lucky to receive your affections. We must be going now. I'll be back to speak with you periodically."_

* * *

><p>"Hey Kags! I'm home!"<p>

The miko's body jerked as she was pulled from her reverie, her lips pulling into a smile. "Hey Yusuke. How was your mission?"

"Yeah, how was your mission? You look tired. How about I go prepare your bedroom for you?" Shippou interrupted in an annoyed tone. _Baka... He's almost as bad as Inuyasha._

Sakura rolled her eyes at her onii-san's words. _So glad I was born female._

He chuckled at the kit's clear aggression and ruffled his hair. "You know I haven't used that room in over a year. Come on Shippou, can't we bury the hatchet already? I love your kaa-san, she loves me. I'm not trying to pull anything."

"You aren't worthy." With that said, Shippou stomped away in a huff.

Kagome let out a sigh at her son's clear rejection of her significant other. _Every man I meet has to pay for the mistakes of two. At least he isn't as bad as he is with Kurama._

"Don't worry about him, Kaa-san. I'll talk sense into him," Sakura volunteered cheerily as her violet eyes flashed crimson.

A snort was the only thing the child had as warning before the toushin tugged her back. "Thanks but-"

She rolled her eyes at him and shook her little shoulder out of his grasp. "I couldn't care less about that, I just want my okaa-san to be happy."

Soft sapphire eyes watched the little girl walk away as the miko leaned into Yusuke. "They like you well enough Yusuke. Shippou is just very protective of me and Sakura thinks that she should go along with him to protect me. Really they-"

"Like me as long as I'm not trying to be with you? I get it Kags. But you're mine. It'll work out," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her gently.

Rose petal pink lips pressed to his softly as she smiled.

* * *

><p>"Thinking of her again?" Mukuro asked calmly as she caught sight of the hybrid glaring into the distance.<p>

"Hn."

"Maybe this reunion will be a good thing. You need a distraction."


	2. Chapter 2 With Him

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

"Shippou-chan?"

The rusty haired kit looked up at that, his sapphire eyes meeting violet. "Yes Sakura-chan?"

A loud "thwack!" was heard throughout the shrine as her fist made impact on his head. "You need to stop being so over protective! Okaa-san deserves happiness and she's happy with Yusuke-papa. I know you don't like him because he reminds you of Inuyasha but he _isn't_ Inuyasha. He's a whole different dumbass!"

Shippou glared at her as he rubbed the knot on his head. "She's been hurt too much. You weren't around to see it-She'd be better off with Homo."

She rolled her eyes at him, nudging his arm. "You did _not_ just say that. Just because Hojo is terrified of us, does not mean he is a compatible mate for okaa-san-Though it does make him a very fun babysitter."

He sighed, knowing in his heart that his imouto was right. "I still don't trust him... But I'll knock it off for Okaa-san."

* * *

><p>Mukuro eyed the hybrid nervously as he dressed. "Any ideas on what Koenma wants from you? You haven't been summoned in six years... It's especially strange with it being right before the reunion-You'd think he'd wait."<p>

"Hn."

The woman rose, her brash nature softening momentarily as she wrapped her arms around her sometimes-lover's waist. _"I know it hurts Hiei... But you can't let the darkness overtake you in such a way. You'll learn to live with it."_

Hiei shrugged her off calmly. **_"She'll always be my only true mate Mukuro. You know that."_**

"Of course. Our relationship is simply convenient. My concern for you is as a companion-Though you are my favorite bed partner," the female youkai stated simply, pulling on her clothing with ease. "Be cautious with Koenma though."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Kagome's lips pulled into a soft smile as she moved about the kitchen. <em>It's so wonderful having him home... He makes me so happy. I just wish Shippou-chan could learn to accept him. I know he only wants the best for everyone but he's just a little kit himself.<em>

Strong arms wrapped around the miko's waist, lips decending on her neck. "Miss me?"

She giggled, turning in his arms to press her lips to his. "Always. So, hungry?"

Yusuke's eyes gleamed as he pulled her close. "Always." His lips dragged along her throat, his arms tightening around her.

With practiced ease, the miko wriggled free of his grasp to go check on the food. "You know that that was not what I meant, Yusuke." Her cheeks flamed as she felt her own desire stirring beneath the surface. "Will you tell the kids to wash up for dinner?"

He sighed, leaning over to kiss her cheek before disappearing to get the kids.

_It's going to be tough... At the reunion..._ She sighed and then smiled radiantly as everyone came to the table.

* * *

><p>"Hn. Where is Koenma?"<p>

Botan sighed, fidgeting a bit under his gaze. "He told me to represent him... He wants you to remain in Makai for the reunion." _This is so wrong..._

Crimson eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The blue haired girl began to babble nervously as she paced the little office, spouting the lame excuses Koenma had told her to use.

Sudden anger bubbled to the surface as the hybrid wrapped his fingers around her throat, slamming her into the wall. "You have 10 seconds to convince me not to end your life."

Pink irises bulged as oxygen deprived brain began to reason. _He deserves to know! I told that to Koenma as soon as I realized it..._ "H-Hiei... Your former mate... The Shikon no Miko Higurashi Kagome... She's alive."

He dropped her, eyes wide with shock. "Explain."

She coughed, rubbing her throat gently. _Koenma will kill me..._ "She didn't die 500 years ago. Lord Sesshomaru removed your mark upon her request. After the baby was bo-"

"Baby?" His voice sounded lost and distant.

Pity overtook the ferry girl's features. "Yes... You have a daughter. She was born in the Sengoku Jidai, under the protection of Lord Sesshomaru. Her name is Sakura. Kagome, Shippou, and Sakura returned to this era five years ago. Since then, Koenma has been put under pressure by Kagome's old allies to keep you away from her."

"Who else knows?" His features were cold and distant as he tried to hide what was going on within him.

"Just me... I dug into the files two months ago, after Koenma started screaming at me when I told him I'd given you your invitation to the reunion." The pink eyed ferry girl bit her lip. "He swore me to secrecy... Hiei, if I had known-"

"Hn. Where are they?"

"Hiei, it's not a good idea."

His fist lodged into Koenma's desk. "Tell me. Now."

She flinched away from his gaze. "I'll tell you, only if you promise to wait for the reunion... If you go now, you'll kill him." As soon as the sentence left her lips, she slapped her hand over her mouth. But it was too late for that.

Hiei clutched her shoulders, throttling her with a barely restrained rage. "Tell me!" Crimson eyes began to tinge with black with the force of his anger.

"Kagome lives in Ningenkai at Higurashi Shrine... She's with Yusuke." Botan jerked out of his grasp, fear overtaking her eyes.

Youki swirled around his body as rage overtook his mind. _My mate... My child..._ **"MINE!"**

All who heard this bellow of pure possessiveness and blind rage cowered.

* * *

><p>Sapphire orbs stared up into the sky, the moonlight shining down on her comfortingly. <em>Seeing him again... What will I say? What will I do? I know he's changed, but how much?<em>

Strong arms wrapped around the miko's waist, nose burying itself in her hair. "What are you doing out here all by yourself? I thought you were going to come to bed with me." He nuzzled his cheek against hers, soothingly.

Rose petal pink lips pulled into a sweet smile as soft hands descended on his rougher ones. "Maybe I wanted you to come get me."

Gentle, teasing lips dragged along her neck, nipping and kissing every inch of her. "I love you."

She twisted in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too." Her lips pressed to his passionately, teeth coming out to nick and nibble gently.

A deep groan rumbled from his throat as he pulled her body close to his, pressing evidence of his desire against her pelvis. "Kami Kagome... Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He was breathless as he massaged the muscles at the base of her neck.

"Mm... Of course. Because you do the same to me." She smiled at him, staring into his eyes with love.

Suddenly, youki began to bare down on them, dark and angry. Flames erupted around the couple as the very stars began to dim.

Kagome gasped, recognizing the youki instantly as she threw up a shield, wrapping Yusuke's arms around her as they jumped away together. "Come out!"

Yusuke's arms tightened around her as a shadowy figure sprung from the Goshinboku, the flames illuminating a familiar pair of crimson eyes. "Hiei? What the hell are you doing here? Why the fuck are you trying to kill me?"

The hybrid ignored him, stalking to the edge of the shimmering pink barrier. "Come to me. Now."

Anger bubbled deep inside of the miko. Anger that she'd never expressed to anyone. How dare he? After all the pain he was _demanding_ she go with him? No. Never again. Suddenly the barrier expanded, knocking the hybrid back several feet. "Where the_ fuck_ do you get off talking to me like that? What right do you have to show up in my life, try and kill the man I love, and then _order_ me to do anything?"

Confusion froze Yusuke in place. _She... He... What is going on?_

Hiei advanced quickly, glaring down at her. "Where do _you_ get off keeping my daughter from me?"

Rage subsided at his question, leaving her feeling lost and alone as she met his eyes. "You tried to kill me. What would you have done to her?"

Any remaining bitterness evaporated as he reached out, running the back of his hand over her cheek. "I would have loved you both," he whispered, so soft, if she wasn't so close she would have never heard him.

"Wait, _he's_ the one? He's the one who hurt you?" Yusuke roared, snatching Kagome to his chest possessively.

Youki spiked once more as Hiei advanced. "Let go of my mate, Yusuke."

"She is MINE!" he snarled, eyes flashing with a minute amber streak momentarily.

Kagome suddenly jerked from Yusuke's hold, cupping his face in her hands gently. "Sshh... I love you." Her voice was quiet as she kissed his forehead, turning to face Hiei with determination in her eyes. "You will not approach me romantically again. If you wish to forge a relationship with your daughter, we can talk in the morning."

"No."

Yusuke, still reigning in his rage as he held Kagome tightly, stiffened. Deadly growls rumbled from his throat.

A sigh passed through the miko's lips as she stroked Yusuke's hair soothingly. "We'll talk tonight then... Come in... We'll have tea."

* * *

><p>Relief washed over the blue-eyed beauty's features as she poked her head in each of her children's rooms, seeing them each asleep. <em>Thank Kami... It's a wonder they slept through<em>. Slowly, she dragged herself down the stairs, meeting the two very volatile men in the kitchen. She sighed, throwing up a sound barrier. "Speak."

Annoyance flashed in the hybrid's features at being ordered, though a tiny strand of pride blossomed in his chest at her back bone. "You were deceived."

"Does_ this_ look like deception?" Yusuke demanded, rising to jerk down Kagome's collar, revealing a scar in the shape of claws.

Hiei jumped up quickly, squaring off with his rival eye to eye. "If you had any clue about our relationship, you'd know I would never willingly harm her!"

"Can we _please_ sit down and talk like adults?" Kagome shouted, slamming her fist down on the table.

Both men froze, sitting reluctantly at the table.

Kagome angrily began to bang around the kitchen, making tea and throwing cookies she'd made earlier onto the table.

Slight amusement tinged Hiei's features at her mildly childish behavior when moments before she'd called for maturity. He grasped a cookie and began to nibble on it. They were his favorite; peanut butter chocolate chip drizzled with caramel. _I wonder if these are my... My daughter's favorite too?_

Finally, after a few moments of tense silence, Kagome let out a sigh, poured three cups of tea and sat down across from Hiei, at Yusuke's side. "What do you want Hiei?"

"Hn. I want my family." Crimson met sapphire with conviction.

The toushin growled low in his throat.

"And you deny what you did to me?" Her hand reached out, holding Yusuke's as she laced their fingers together.

Hiei glared at their intertwined fingers. "Naraku disguised himself as me and fooled you. He attempted the same with me but I was not fooled. My Onna would never treat me in any way other than lovingly."

"You expect me to believe that?" She sipped her tea, eying him in disbelief.

"You had dreams of me..." Hiei met her eyes. "Dreams where I begged you to return to our cave. Dreams so real, you almost did."

Kagome stiffened, feeling her stomach churn as the realization began to set in.

"I was attempting to contact you through our bond... When I came upon you in the hot spring, Kanna of the Void took control of me... I never stopped seeking you out. The inu youkai prevented me from getting close to you after that... Kagome, I thought you were dead. That's the only reason I stopped looking for you," Hiei finished, meeting her eyes.

Nausea overcame the miko's senses. _So many years of staying away from him... And he never did a thing to me..._ Her heart began to crack at the thought of her own self-inflicted emotional wounds.

Yusuke held her close, nuzzling her cheek with his.

"Hiei... I am with Yusuke now. Things would have worked out if they were meant to. Come by and see Sakura, if you wish, tomorrow. Good night." She rose, walking quickly away and up the stairs.

Hiei and Yusuke glared into each other's eyes before the toushin followed, saying only, "She's mine".

The hybrid stood, cold and alone in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Warm brown eyes remained glued to the miko as the toushin disrobed and crawled into bed behind her. "I love you."<p>

Kagome turned and cuddled close to his chest. "I love you too." _I do... Hiei is just an old flame._ She sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to forget the hybrid and bask in Yusuke's warm embrace. Slowly, she fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Otousan

_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!_

Silently, Kagome's eyes fluttered open, catching sight of the digital clock which read four in the morning. She sighed, gently untangling herself from Yusuke, planting a soft kiss on his lips before slipping on her robe and walking down stairs.

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes watched the little hands of the clock ticking away, a scowl on the hybrid's face. He knew she'd be down soon, smelling like <em>him<em>. His heart clenched as his thought became a reality. "Still an early riser."

The miko shrugged, pulling her robe a little tighter around her as she began making coffee. "Too much of a habit to break now... Sakura will be up in a half hour-We start training at five." Her voice was brisk, business-like. She didn't want to even look at him, knowing that she'd betrayed him... Guilt wracked her spirit at the thought of how much pain she must have caused him.

Uncomfortable silence settled between them for the next few moments, Hiei still staring at the clock. "How long?"

"I just told you, a half hour."

"Hn. You know that's not what I meant." His tone was icy, yet tinged with desperation. More than anything, he needed to know. He needed to understand how it had all happened, so that he could find a way to undo it.

Slowly, as if she couldn't bare to move any quicker, the miko turned away from the kitchen counter which was littered with fresh fruit. "Hiei..." Her tone was sad as she approached the table, sitting across from him.

His hand moved to take hers, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. "Kagome... How long have you been with him? How long did it take for you to turn away from me?" Vulnerability, rare and painfully beautiful took possession of his features. He needed her. He hadn't told her enough before... But he couldn't let her go.

"Hiei..." Her tone was distant and sad. She was torn between her morality and the treacherous emotions which stirred within her. It was a volatile combination. "Hiei, I... Yusuke and I have been together for a year. We met the day of my return...

"Koenma sent Yusuke, Kurama, and Kazuma to investigate me. My old allies were raging at him about me, and how he was in no uncertain terms to keep undesirables away from me. So he sent them to insure my safety and to make sense of it all. He was not ruler of Reikai in the days of the Quest so he didn't have any real idea of the magnitude of it all.

"I'd be lying if I told you that Yusuke and I didn't have feelings for one another from the start... It was instant. We looked at one another, and we immediately just _clicked_. He and Keiko had just separated though and I... I was still pining for you.

"So we danced around it for a long time-Kurama, his reputation undercutting him seriously, got in the middle rather quickly. He was "courting" me by youkai standards within six months. Shippou of course, wanted to gut him, and naturally Yusuke thought disemboweling was a better idea.

"Regardless, Kurama's actions spurred Yusuke on, I think. He began to come to the shrine nearly every day. We were still not dating, nor would we admit feelings for one another. But we were companions, friends. He filled in a bit as a father-figure to Sakura, though Shippou instantly began to try and turn her against him and any guy who wanted to come near me.

"Two years in, Yusuke moved into the shrine. He was sleeping in the guest bedroom, of course. He helped with the bills-Reikai had started to pay him for his services-and we were becoming very close. Then a little over a year ago, Yusuke was injured on a mission. He was ill and needed to be tended to throughout the night..." Her cheeks flamed bright red, embarrassed at the way this probably sounded to him.

His hand squeezed hers, wanting her to continue. It hurt, but he needed to know.

"So, for the next month, he slept in my room while I tended to him. We were bonding more and more... And one night, we became lovers. Since, we have been together. I am his, and he is mine," Kagome finished, gently taking her hand from his before pressing her lips to his cheek.

A feeling of sheer despair came over him as she moved to leave. He grabbed her, yanking her down to press his lips to hers harshly.

Pink reiki glimmered around her as the miko shoved him away, tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "No Hiei... No... You have to understand-I know you've taken at least one lover. I love Yusuke. Hiei, what we had was beautiful... Magical." Her tone was sincere but filled with undeniable pain. "But it's gone, Hiei. I didn't trust you enough, and... Our hearts were too young. I'll always love you in some way. You gave me Sakura, and you were the one I gave myself to... But I am not yours any longer."

The hybrid shook his head, not able to believe it. How could she turn him away? "You're my mate."

"No..." She shook her head. "I'm your friend." Her lips tugged upwards into a sweetly sad smile. "I'll always be your friend."

"Hn." He turned away from her, not able to look any longer at her sincere eyes and heartbreaking smile. "Bring Sakura to Genkai's, this afternoon at twelve o'clock. I wish to have lunch with my daughter." With that said, he disappeared.

Tears brimmed the miko's sapphire eyes, but she ignored them, going back to preparing breakfast.

* * *

><p>Emerald eyes peered through the darkness of the bedroom. Something wasn't right... The hair on the back of the kitsune's neck stood on end as he rolled off his bed, just in time to dodge the katana that came down right into the pillow where his head had previously rested. "Hiei!"<p>

"Hn. You knew. You knew, and you pursued her. The baka didn't, but you did." His tone was cold, completely unforgiving as he advanced.

Kurama paled, backing away. "When did you find out she was alive?" His hand sank into his hair, ready to seize his whip to defend himself.

Before the kitsune could even blink, the hybrid had his katana pressed to his throat. "Move, or even shift your youki and you die. Now, tell me, how long have you known? And why did you not inform me of my mate and child once you did?"

Sweat broke out on the kitsune's skin, tense and for the first time, really fearing his friend's sense of justice. "I-I suspected from the start. But-" _"She had no mark, Hiei, no claim."_

Pain blossomed in the kitsune's temple as Hiei sent a shock wave through his mind. "As I was say, I suspected, but didn't know. She refused to tell us who her mate was... I thought it _could_ be you. But her story didn't make sense-You have more honor than that. I only discovered the truth aproximately a month ago, when I interogated Shippou after an outburst he had..."

Betrayal festered in the crimson-eyed youkai's heart. "Hn. Why did you keep it from me?"

A trickle of blood leaked from the kitsune's throat as he gulped. "Hiei... I didn't want to be the one to tell you. With the reunion coming, I thought you'd find out then-Amongst enough youkai to help curb your reaction."

Hiei glowered, slamming his former companion against the wall before disappearing.

_I only hope he can control himself better with Yusuke..._ Kurama sighed, rubbing his throat.

* * *

><p>Worry clouded Kagome's features as she dressed for Genkai's, not sure how to explain things to her daughter. Thankfully, Shippou was at school and Yusuke at Kuwabara's, or else it would have been twice as difficult.<p>

"Okaa-san! Are you ready yet?" Sakura asked through the door, clearly eager to go.

"Just a moment!" Kagome sighed, yanking her hair back into a ponytail. Her plan was to let them have their time, and go trekking through the woods with Genkai. She didn't want to intrude on their time, nor give Hiei the wrong idea.

Violet eyes peered into sapphire, excitement clear. "Okaa-san... I woke up early this morning... And I heard you speaking with someone. Am I really going to meet my otou-san?"

The miko smiled, mildly relieved that she didn't have to explain it all. "You are... Now, come on. We need to catch the bus."

* * *

><p>Impatience glittered in crimson depths as the hybrid glared at the clock, willing it to change quicker. <em>Hn. Just ten more minutes.<em>

Genkai snorted, watching him with a look of clear irritation. "So, you'll let your daughter know you, but not your sister? You are truly as stupid as the baka sometimes." She glared up at him. "Tell her soon, or _I_ will."

"Hiei-san, Kagome and Sakura are here," Yukina called from two rooms away.

Hiei tensed, moving past the old psychic into the dining room, waiting patiently now. He knew he'd see them any moment.

* * *

><p>Sakura bit her lip, tugging at her navy blue hair in worry. She felt nervous, and unsure. What if he didn't like her? What if he thought she was too short-Shippou always teased her about it.<p>

Kagome rested a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Now, where's that confidence? You've never let nerves hurt you before. I don't see why you should start now." Her tone was soft, with just as hint of teasing. She knew her daughter well, and knew that underneath her ego, she could be sensitive. But she knew also how to pump her up.

A smile tugged at the little hybrid girl's lips, her eyes peering into her okaa-san's with gratitude. Finally, she sighed and marched on.

Sapphire orbs stared ahead as the miko followed, smiling faintly when her daughter bolted ahead. She'd let her daughter have her discovery alone.

* * *

><p>Crimson met violet as the two spotted each other for the first time.<p>

Hiei couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as he appraised her. _My daughter..._ He touched his own white starburst as he looked at the silver one she had.

Slowly, the girl stepped forward, touching the older youkai's face, seeing her own stubborn chin and cheek bones in his features. "Otou-san..."


	4. Chapter 4 Important Matters

_A.N. Hola! Got another chapter for you! I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

Hiei couldn't help but think his daughter had gotten the best of both her parents. Even as she chatted away with the old bat and his imouto, he saw. Soft pink lips, the wide yet wise shaping of her eyes, the silky texture to her hair, the light yet healthy looking skin... Kagome.

Unknown to Hiei, Kagome was silently appraising her daughter herself. She'd never realized how truly like him she looked. The stubborn setting of her jaw, her broad yet high cheek bones, her little smirk, the obvious star-burst and gracefully unruly hair... Hiei. "So, what do you two plan on doing? I was going to take a walk in the woods so you two could talk."

Violet orbs darted between her parents. Somehow, the little girl didn't like the idea. "Okaa-san... Why don't you stay with Otou-san and I? We could all go into town together."

Genkai appraised the little family, noticing Kagome's discomfort instantly. _Seems she wants to keep her distance..._

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Sweetie. You and your otou-san have lots of catching up to do anyway..." Kagome smiled brightly at her daughter, ruffling her hair gently. "Besides, I need a walk to work off this meal-It was too good, Yukina-chan."

The silent koorime smiled brightly at her miko friend. "Thank you! Do you mind if I come with you on your walk?"

* * *

><p>Sakura watched her otou-san as he gazed out the window after her okaa-san. "Otou-san... We need to talk."<p>

"Hn?" The hybrid kicked up an eyebrow at her, intrigued at how calm and unchildlike she seemed. "What do you wish to discuss?" His eyes were suspicious, his heart twisting a bit. What if Shippou had turned her against him already?

"Well... The past. Okaa-san has told me nothing about you, or how you got together, or how you broke apart... Shippou always gets mad when I ask him about you, and so does Sesshomaru. So, from what I gather, you did something rather awful. But Okaa-san wouldn't let me see you if you were dangerous." Her tone was calm, filled with logic and reason.

His lips tugged downwards in a frown, his eyes staring ahead. "Sakura... I'm not a hero. Your okaa-san was one. She fought for good. I am a villain."

"You're my otou-san. You owe me an explanation, if nothing else. Look, I've been fairly sheltered, but I've seen youkai react to my parentage. So, I know what you've been up against to some degree. But, you probably didn't have anyone. So, tell me. Tell me about you. Tell me about you and Okaa-san. Tell me everything. Please?"

He eyed her violet irises, so filled with Kagome-like sincerity. He couldn't refuse her, no matter how much he wanted to. "Hn... I was born to a koorime named..."

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes stared up into the tree-tops with simple joy. "Kagome... I know Hiei is my onii-san."<p>

A look of shock passed over the miko's features. "How long have you known Yukina?" She turned to the pretty koorime, still surprised by the words.

"For a long time now... I'm not an idiot." Her lips pulled downwards, obviously a little distressed that everyone so underestimated her. "I also knew that Sakura was his, the second I saw her-But I thought the reason she was left out of it, was the same reason I was. But I thought he'd reveal himself to both of us in time."

Kagome rested a hand on her shoulder, her expression gentle. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you feel underestimated."

"That isn't the point..." Yukina sighed, her eyes filled with genuine consern. "Kagome, when I look at you and Hiei... I see you as _one_. I know you love Yusuke, but don't you see it? Kagome, you make him complete!"

Sapphire eyes widened, the miko pulling back as if struck. "Yukina... Not you too. I know you want to help Hiei, but one can't undo the past. I love him, very much. But I am not worthy of his love. I proved that when I was fooled. Our love was too young, we were too young.

"I love Yusuke. Yukina, I won't lie and say it's moreso than Hiei, but it's as powerful, just different. We looked at each other and just _clicked_ instantly. It was as if I was looking at someone I'd known forever. And... He makes me feel content. I can't simply leave him for an old flame-I won't do that to him." Kagome's tone was soft yet determined, clearly a firm believer in her own words.

* * *

><p>"Feel free to come by tomorrow Hiei-You are always welcome to come see Sakura." The miko smiled softly at the hybrid, her sapphire eyes twinkling with happiness at how well the two seemed to hit it off. "Thank you very much for lunch Yukina, Genkai." With that said, the miko turned to go, her daughter's hand clasped in hers.<p>

"Okaa-san?"

"Hm?" She smiled, looking down at her daughter.

Sakura frowned, clearly thinking about something. "If Otou-san didn't hurt you, why are you still with Yusuke-I mean, he's a good guy-little stupid-and all, but... I don't know, from the story I heard, you and Otou-san were really sort of meant to be."

Kagome sighed, shaking her head as they boarded a bus to go home. "Sakura... Your otou-san and I loved each other very much. He was my mate, my love. But, we were too immature Sakura. You see, when I was tricked, I should have known better-I knew he was honorable, yet I let Naraku fool me. It was a mistake.

"But, I don't regret it. Oh, I regret very much that Hiei was hurt... More than you can possibly imagine." Here, she paused, seeming to be lost in sorrow. "It may seem strange to you, but Yusuke and I have something special as well... And I _know_ we're meant to be together. I _know_ that that is what fate wants right now. Perhaps the tides will change, but I really feel this is the path I meant to be on."

The little girl eyed her okaa-san in surprise. _She really believes it, of that I'm certain._

* * *

><p>"So, now, that ass is welcome in our home?" Shippou snarled, pacing his okaa-san's study with anger.<p>

"Shippou, he didn't hurt me, and he is Sakura's otou-san." Kagome's eyes bore down on her son with reprimand at his language. "You can't keep hating him for something he did not do... And even if he had, I would wish you didn't."

"Why? Why shouldn't I hate him? You keep saying it was your fault, but he's the one who didn't have the balls to say he loved you! Whether it was him or not, he's responsible!" Tears of rage had gathered in the kit's sapphire irises, his lip trembling as he tried to hold it all in.

Slowly, the miko pulled her son into her arms, stroking his hair soothingly. "It was our fault, both Hiei's and mine. But you can't hate him Shippou. I thought you'd grow into understanding, even before I knew I'd been tricked. But, Sweetie, you can't carry this around. Hating _him_, is hurting _you_. Don't you see? You need to let it go."

Small claws buried themselves in blue-black silk, the kit taking in calming breaths filled with his okaa-san's scent. "I... I will try. For you, for Sakura... Not for him."

She smiled softly, stroking his hair and rocking him as she'd done years ago on the other side of the well. "Alright..."

* * *

><p>"Otou-san!" Sakura called out her window quietly, her eyes searching the tree branches for him.<p>

"Hn. It's late. You should be asleep." Hiei's voice was cool as he appeared on the tree branch nearest her window. He didn't want her to stay up too late, though he wanted to spend more time with her.

A roll of her eyes was her answer. "Sheesh, you know you're a parent for a day, and you're already acting like a mother-hen!" Her tone was light and joking. "Now will you just come here, for a second?"

Surprise and amusement flickered through his crimson eyes at her reaction. Finally, he complied, jumping into the little bedroom, done in tones of silver, pink, and violet. "Hn. What is it that you want?" He folded his arms in front of him, trying to seem parental.

Sakura almost giggled, but instead gave him a loose hug. "Love you 'Tou-san. Night." With that, she turned to crawl into bed, only to be yanked into the arms of her otou-san once more.

Hiei held her close, stroking her hair. For some odd reason, it was truly hitting him now. This was _his child_. _His daughter._ It was somehow humbling. "Hn... I... I love you too, Sakura. Now sleep." With that said, he laid her in her bed, covered her up with her blanket and jumped out the open window.

* * *

><p>"Are you coming to bed?" Yusuke questioned as he watched Kagome fidget with a few old scrolls. He knew the routine. She just needed to be soothed enough to come with him.<p>

The miko looked thoughtful for a moment, nodding slightly. "Yes... Just give me a moment." She quickly filed away the yellowing scraps of history before turning to take his hand. "Sakura and Hiei seemed to hit it off today."

"Well... I'm glad." His fingers squeezed hers gently, his lips skimming her cheek. "I never really knew my otou-san... So it's good she'll have a relationship with him." He smiled faintly.

Relief washed over her features at his response, her lips pulling into a smile. She'd worried he would feel threatened. "I love you, Uremeshi Yusuke." Her tone was soft and warm as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I you, Uremeshi Kagome." He smiled sincerely at her, kissing her lips softly as he took her hand and slipped a ring onto her finger.

Kagome moaned into the kiss, seeking to deepen it before freezing and pulling back to look at the ring. "Y-Yusuke?" Sapphire orbs flickered to his warm brown in shock, turning back to gaze at the white gold band, topped with a heart shaped diamond.

"So, will you?" His eyes were eager as he pulled her to him.

Momentarily speechless, the miko began to giggle with pure mirth, embracing him as she trailed kisses over his lips. "Only, I'll be Higurashi-Uremeshi Kagome." She smiled, kissing him deeply as he scooped her into his arms and began carrying her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes watched, pain ripping at his heart.<p>

"She is yours. Go get her." Mukuro's voice was quiet but demanding. She couldn't understand what he was doing!

"Hn... The time isn't right." Hiei turned away, disappearing into the woods as a single red-black tear gem fell onto the ground.


	5. Chapter 5 Relationships

_A.N. My deepest apologies for the prolonged wait for this chapter. Computer issues and personal distractions have been an unfortunate obstacle, but I'm happy to be back. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

"Hn. What does Sakura want for her birthday?" The question was flat and hung in the air, a clear sign that it was a strain for the male to speak to her.

Sapphire eyes flickered up in surprise, the miko setting her scroll to the side. "My apologies, Hiei, I was caught up in my reading..." She set the magnifying glass she used to see the nearly microscopic script aside, rubbing her eyes as she stood, just a little unsettled at being alone with the hybrid. "I believe you will be birthday present enough for her, though."

Crimson pools trailed over her slight yet powerful form, concealed in the simple blue night gown. Finally, the male met her eyes, unable to hide the hunger inside of him. "Hn. I believe the custom is to to give items such as _dolls_ or trinkets."

An amused look passed between them at the way he had said dolls. He had known his child for a short time, but he could not fathom the little spit fire playing with such toys. And they both knew it.

"Sakura has a flare for battle already, as I'm sure you've noticed in training. However, we've yet to find her weapon of choice. She is a more than adequate archer and sword woman, and is skilled with the whip and the staff... But she hasn't taken a true shine to any of them. I'm not one to endorse fighting, but... By her birth, she shall have enemies from both sides. I want her prepared in every way I can prepare her." Taking a deep breath, Kagome stood, ready to retreat for the evening, her fiance out on a mission and her children sound asleep.

"And Shippou still hates me." There was the slightest tinge of sorrow in the words. **_"He doesn't know that I looked for him after I thought you died. The silence... No one would tell me."_**

"Oh, Hiei..." Without thinking, the miko embraced him, kissing his cheek lightly. "If I'd known..." Letting go, she cupped his cheek. "He doesn't hate you. He doesn't hate anyone... He just loves me, and can't stand the thought of me being hurt. He will forgive, in time." She turned to go, realizing this was too close.

Nearly whimpering at the loss of contact, the hybrid caught her wrist. "Do you know what you do to me? Standing there, unclaimed but smelling like _him_... You should still be mine." He tugged her in close, wanting, no _needing_ to feel her touch again.

"I believe you had your chance." Shippou's voice rang through the air, cutting the moment short. His eyes, the same color as Kagome's, were narrowed at Hiei.

Breaking away from her former mate, the miko ran upstairs.

Jumping down, the kit leveled a hard stare at the older male. "What the hell are you doing? She's not yours anymore. The only one in this house you can lay any sort of claim to, is Sakura. Okaa-san is right... I _don't_ hate you. You're too pathetic to hate. But hurt her again, step out of line, or disappoint Sakura in any way, and I will put you down."

"Am I to take that as a ringing endorsement of her engagement to the toushin?" the hybrid scoffed, knowing well that the kit did not care for their relationship.

"No." The kit's tone became quiet and all too serious. "I don't want him near her. He is... Too much like her past. And for that, I cannot ever like him, or his affiliation with my Okaa-san. Truth be told, in my eyes, you are the lesser of two evils in some ways. But you cannot make her happy."

* * *

><p>Walking into the kitchen to the smell of breakfast, Yusuke smiled. <em>I just wish I could have spent the night home... But at least I got what I needed!<em>

"Home so early," Kagome teased as she walked in, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him lightly. "How was your mission?" Letting go, she made him a plate, filling it with eggs, bacon, and hash browns.

"Very productive... I took a little detour afterwards." Slipping a piece of paper out of his pocket, he leaned against the counter. " 'I, Koenma, certify one Higurashi Kun-Loon, and one Higurashi Souta to return to their former residence on the day of one Higurashi Kagome's wedding.' "

Shock ran through Kagome's system at that. "She... Okaa-san and Souta will be here?" Hope glimmered in her eyes, the miko having not seen her family since before the end of the quest."

"Yes."

Throwing herself at him, Kagome began to cry with happiness.

* * *

><p>"So, Uremeshi finally popped the question, huh? About time." Kuwabara chuckled at the sour faced kit, still playing with the little hybrid girl's hair. "So, what do you think about it, Princess?" His tone was filled with affection for the little girl in his lap, whom he had come to view as his niece.<p>

"As long as Okaa-san is happy, I have no problems with it." She leaned into the man who she'd grown to care for, eyes closing in content as he played with her hair.

Throwing a smirk at the orange haired kit, Shizuru laughed. "Bet you've got other opinions though, huh? Big, tough guy like you thinks that he can take care of his okaa-san better than anyone else, don't you?" Her eyes danced with a mocking challenge.

Glaring at the brunette, Shippou folded his arms over his chest. "Talk to me when you got the guts to tell Yukina you love her." He smirked at her, knowing he'd hit a sore spot.

"Why you little-" Shizuru began, eyes blazing.

"Now, now, let's not get testy Auntie 'Zuru." Sakura's eyes showed the deepest amusement at the conflict. Her brother was always provoking the woman, out of both love and true dislike. _But then Shippou likes almost no one, nowadays._ Then her eyes became sad, a sense of helplessness overtaking her as she thought about her sibling's cautious heart.

Moving about the kitchen swiftly, Kagome prepared dinner. Her aura shined with happiness, still glowing with the knowledge that her family would come back, if only for a day, for her wedding. _Yusuke... He really is my love._ Pausing as she heard her children coming in with the Kuwabara siblings, she smiled, walking over to the door and opening it to call out to her silent guest. "Hiei! You're welcome to come eat with us too. Kurama, Yukina, Genkai, and a few of Shippou's friends are coming too."

"Hn." The hybrid appeared behind her, eager to be in her presence.

Offering a smile, she went to the oven, turning it off to let the chicken stew for a few minutes in the heat. "Can you go tell everyone to start washing up? It'll only be about five minutes more."

Ten minutes later, Kagome was sitting awkwardly between Yusuke and Hiei, her eyes showing a little worry at the tension between them. "So, Kenji, how are your parents doing? Did you discuss the possibility of training with us?"

Wolfishly grinning, the ookami hayou swallowed his chicken. "Yeah. You didn't tell me that you saved Otou-san from a bird of paradise though. He was very fond of the memory of the 'beautiful miko-guardian'." His silver eyes glimmered as he appraised the woman he'd come to respect.

Shippou rolled his eyes at his friend, elbowing him in the ribs.

Smiling awkwardly, Kagome sipped her tea. "Yes... That was a _very_ long time ago though."

"Not so long," Hiei whispered softly to her left, subconsciously playing with his daughter's hair on his other side. His crimson eyes flickered suspiciously to the female child on the other side of Sakura. He simply didn't buy her as the human she portrayed.

Violet eyes peered up at the older girl curiously. "Yuuko-san, may I ask why your aura is so strange? Kurama said you were his human step-father's niece, but you don't feel human. But you do not feel youkai, or even hanyou..." She scrutinized the eight year old brunette, feeling oddly connected to the stranger.

Clearing his throat, Kurama rested his hand on his step-counsin's head. "Now, Sakura, Yuuko-san-"

"Who's talking to you, Foxy?" Sakura and Shippou demanded in unison.

Amused, Genkai simply watched, eating some of her steamed vegetables. _"Your daughter is more like you than I originally thought... And the kit has your influence as well."_ She took a slow drink of her tea, watching Kurama smile politely.

**_"Hn. You take far too much pleasure in all of this, old woman."_** Crimson eyes narrowed at the elderly psychic.

"Hey, hey, hey! No mental conversation at the table!" Yusuke glared, not liking being left out of the loop by others. He was feeling on edge enough by the hybrid's mere presence, and knowing he was being kept out of conversation made him feel even more so.

"And since when are you Ms. Manners?" Shizuru rolled her eyes, seeing right through to his insecurities with ease.

"Why is everyone fighting?" Ren, Shippou's other best friend whispered, none too quietly, his honey brown eyes lit up in confusion.

Yukina looked around the table, smiling faintly at the somewhat sheepish looks that the others displayed at the little boy's honest inquiry. "Why _is_ everyone fighting? It seems silly, doesn't it, Kazuma?"

"It does." Kuwabara smiled, his beady brown eyes dancing in amusement. Moments like this reminded him vaguely of his old feelings for the koorime, her pacifying nature a welcome anomaly. His eyes shifted between his friend and sibling, a knowing smile tugging at his lips. _Sometimes it seems like the red strings of fate connect the strangest people._

* * *

><p>"Hiei? May I speak with you a moment?" Crimson eyes, so much like the silent male's, peered at him with hope and a little worry. She had wanted to talk to him about this for a long time.<p>

"Hn." Internally just a bit nervous, the hybrid nodded, allowing himself to be lead to a more private location.

Turning to face him, picking at her kimono sleeve, the koorime paused. "Hiei... Onii-san, I know." She sucked in a breath, hesitating momentarily at the widening of his eyes. "No one told me... I figured it out on my own. And with Sakura, I've always known... I thought the reason neither of us was supposed to know was because you wanted to protect us... But... Why is she allowed, and I am not? Do you truly hate me, Nii-san? Do you?"

Shocked and taken aback by the question, the hybrid was silent. _What can I say?_ He didn't want her to think he hated her, but he hadn't a clue what words to use. Finally, right as she began to tear, he pulled her forward, wrapping her in a brotherly embrace.

"Well, that was long over due." Shippou sighed, reclining against the goshinboku as his peers settled around him. "So, what _is_ your story? Foxy locks sure didn't want you to talk."

"Shippou! Don't be so rude!" Ren glared halfheartedly at his friend, patting the quiet girl's arm. "You don't have to tell him, and I won't if you don't want me to." His voice was quiet and sincere as he smiled, trying to reassure her that his gift wouldn't be used against her.

Annoyed, Kenji smacked Ren's arm to make him give him attention. "Weirdo."

"Hey!" Ren pouted, smacking the other male in return.

Sakura peered at the brunette, resting her head on her shoulder. "We can go talk away from the boys if you want to."

Clearing her throat, the girl scooted away from Sakura. "I am youkai. And I am human. Both, yet neither. I switch forms as I please." She cracked her neck, her brown eyes just a little cagey. "But I _am_ his step-cousin."

* * *

><p>"All the guests went home, the kids are asleep... It's just me... And you." Yusuke grinned, brown eyes glazed with mischief and longing. He really couldn't stand not being around her.<p>

Giggling, Kagome met his eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why Uremeshi Yusuke, I can't believe you would be so forward." Her tone was light and teasing as she felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly.

He pressed his lips to her, scooping her up to carry upstairs.

Outside, the hybrid watched.


	6. Chapter 6 Yuuko

_A.N. Sorry for the wait, but I'm finally getting back into the swing of things. My muse giveth then taketh away. Right now she giveth. XD Anyway, I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. The original characters are mine._

Humming softly as she iced the cake, Kagome looked up as Hiei came in. The kitchen always seemed to be their meeting place. "Hello Hiei. Care to get out the candles?" Their daughter was with her friends, training outside. But the party would commence soon.

Walking towards the drawer she gestured to, he pulled out the candles, noting their silver color. He handed them over and watched as she put five in. For a moment, he pretended that this was as it should be. His mate was preparing for their daughter's birthday, all was right.

Yusuke walked in and kissed Kagome's cheek. "Hey Hiei." He nodded to him but it was simply polite, lacking warmth.

It cut deep into the hybrid's soul to see such a thing. She was supposed to be his. "Hn. Should I call Sakura in?"

"Not just yet." Kagome pulled from Yusuke and grabbed a banner, hanging it quickly. "Call her in, Hiei." She smiled faintly as the hybrid disappeared.

The dark youkai disappeared, reappearing with his daughter riding on his shoulders. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you Daddy!" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Shippou followed flanked by Ren and Kenji. "Cake or presents first?"

"Dinner, then cake, end with presents," Kagome told them with a smile, touching Yuuko's brown hair lightly. "I made sure to make extra water chestnuts for you." She'd noticed the girl's particular fondness for them the other night.

"Thank you, Higurashi-dono." She smiled faintly at the motherly woman.

x~x~x~x

"Open mine first," Genkai demanded as she passed a gift to her surrogate granddaughter.

Sakura chuckled as she took the box with a peck to the old woman's cheek. "Thanks 'baa-chan." She ripped it open and discovered an old playstation as well as several fighting games.

"A bit vintage. All the newer systems trade quality for graphics," the pinkette declared, ruffling her hair.

"The graphics, _are_ the quality," Yusuke told her, shaking his head.

"And I suppose pop-out books are your favorite?" Shizuru snorted, her eyes full of mockery.

"That's my boy-All flash, no class," Atsuko teased.

"What is this, 'beat up on Yusuke' day?" he complained, earning some laughter.

Kuwabara chuckled a bit and offered his gift next. "This is from me and 'Zuru. We hope you like it!"

"She'll love anything from her favorite aunt and uncle!" Ren told the orange haired male with a big grin stretching across his face.

"Shut up, she's opening it," Kenji ordered with a frown.

Ripping open the gift, the blue haired girl softened and smiled as she picked up the photo album. "Thank you." She tucked it away tenderly. The picture on top was one of her parents together. She hugged Kuwabara and Shizuru gently.

Hiei wasn't sure if he was grateful to the oaf or pissed he'd obviously been outdone.

Kagome swallowed thickly, wondering idly how the two had gotten a hold of those pictures. "This is from Yusuke and I." She looked her daughter over carefully and handed her a gift bag.

Sakura smiled and pulled out a hair comb with a black dragon. Immediately, her eyes fell to her father and she slid the comb into her hair. "Thank you!" Going on, she found a jewelery box, dagger earrings, a pretty blouse and a book of fables.

"The daggers were my idea. Always good to have a little back up weapon." Yusuke grinned at his almost stepdaughter.

"Thank you, Mama, thank you Yusuke!" She gave them each a peck on the cheek.

Yukina smiled and rested her hand on her sullen brother's shoulder. His jealousy showed through obviously. "You're still her only father," she whispered softly in his ear.

Next, Sakura went for the largest present, a box that was longer than she was tall. " 'From your father'," she read with a smile, violet eyes meeting crimson. She opened it up to find a double sided scythe. She ran her fingers along the top blade, then picked it up. Stepping out of the crowd, she twirled it, finding it perfectly balanced for her.

"It is charmed. It will grow with you to accommodate your needs." Hiei was pleased with her reaction. "You like it?" He edged forward.

Taking it by the strap placed on it, the girl slung it over her back and jumped to test if it would shift. Finding it secure, she hugged her father tightly. "It's perfect!"

Pride welled in his chest at her acceptance.

Yuuko stepped forward after they disengaged. "From my step cousin and myself." She held out a small box.

Sakura opened it and discovered a charm bracelet. It had a dragon, an arrow, lightning bolt, rose, snowflake, spinning top and an assortment of other charms that perfectly fit those in her life. "Thank you!" She slipped it on with the other girl's help and felt a tingle.

Hiei was suddenly livid and yanked Kurama outside. _**"What the hell is wrong with you?"**_

_"I would think this would please you. Besides, she has to bond with someone."_ The kitsune blinked at him, unfazed.

"What is going on?" Kagome demanded as she stepped outside, voice low when she came between them.

"He just gave our daughter a girl for her birthday," the hybrid snarled angrily.

Startled, the miko turned to the red head with a frown. "What is he talking about?"

Kurama sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache. "Let's wait until the end-We can hear it from Yuuko herself."

"Are you guys going to come back in? Sakura won't open anymore presents!" Shippou shouted from the doorway.

x~x~x~x

"Bye Kenji, bye Ren!" Sakura waved as the two boys left, the hanyou guiding the psychic through the dark easily.

A little nervous, Yuuko came to stand next to the birthday girl. "May I talk to you-Alone?" Her brown eyes darted to her obviously curious brother.

Sakura tilted her head, curious. "Sure." She was surprised when the older female took her hand and tugged her outside, underneath the goshinboku. "What is it, Yuuko-san?"

"You felt a tingle when I put the bracelet on you, right?" When Sakura smiled and nodded, the girl sat her down. "That's because it's laced with my ki. My mother wandered into Makai by mistake when she was young. She... Met a bonding youkai there and I am the result. Do you know what a bonding youkai is?"

"Not really. I mean the name is pretty self explanatory, I suppose." She eyed her carefully.

"It is a type of youkai that requires a bond to another being. You know kitsune will feed upon the ki of others-Well, a bonding youkai does this with one person. They feed on excess power and in return pledge their lives to the ones they are bonded to. Normally, the bond is made when the youkai comes of an age to mate. But because of my mother's humanity, the time is coming sooner for me. My gift to you is a proposal-May I bind myself to you?"

Twin pools of violet showed utter shock. "Is that why your aura is so strange?"

Smiling at the question, she nodded. "Whatever species my bonded is, I become. Until then, I am in limbo."

Twisting her fingers nervously, the little girl peered at her intently. "I'm only five! I can't mate with you."

"And I'm only nine-I have no intention of trying to mate with anybody. The bond can be platonic." She smiled gently. "You can still reject the bond. I just... You seem like someone who I could really enjoy being with." She shrugged.

Looking thoughtful, the girl finally nodded. "What do I do?"

Shocked at her acceptance, Yuuko smiled and knelt before the bench, laying her head on her lap. "You say, 'Yuuko, you are mine' and touch me with your youki."

Frowning, Sakura shook her head. "No. I have youki and reiki. I'll use both." Looking down at the other girl, she searched for acceptance of her own. She knew from her father what was thought about his kind. Forbidden. And she was a mixture between forbidden child and miko-Some would kill her just for that, and she had to know the other girl was okay with it.

"Of course." Closing her eyes, she waited.

Smiling shyly, she gathered youki and pure reiki to her hand. "Yuuko, you are mine." She slid her hand through her brown hair, watching curiously.

"Forever yours, I serve, with this you have my word-You will be the only one I protect, your happiness I will cherish with my last breath." She opened her eyes, now a mirror of violet.

Gasping, Sakura looked at them. Beneath her fingers, the older girl's hair darkened to black with a shine of blue like her mother's. "You-you changed!"

"Oh?" She touched her hair and brought it before her eyes. "Hm, like I said, I become what you are. This must just be a side effect." Standing, she scooped the smaller female up.

"What are you-" the sentence broke as she yawned, "doing?"

"Taking you to bed. The bond takes a bit out of you. Don't worry, you'll be good as new tomorrow." She took her inside.

x~x~x~x

"See? He gave his cousin to her," Hiei groused.

Frowning, Kagome looked carefully at the kitsune. "What did you intend to happen?"

Composed as ever, Kurama looked her in the eye. "Yuuko needed to bond with someone and Sakura inherited a trait from you that I knew would have her accept. In return for her excess ki and affections, she will gain a protector who will keep her safe no matter what the costs."

"They're children!" the miko growled.

"You did not stop it-Because you are too compassionate. The very trait I knew would insure Sakura accept." Kurama appraised Hiei. "This is a gift. What would you have given for someone to care for you?"

Clenching his fists, the hybrid disappeared.

x~x~x~x

"So, my imouto is being used as a battery pack?" Shippou accused his mother.

"As a kitsune, you take my ki and your sister's." Kagome tucked him in, meeting his gaze evenly. "You take from lots of different people Shippou. It is not something I would have picked for her, but I will not fault Yuuko for what she is or needs. I will ask you no longer feed off of Sakura though."

Almost affronted, the kit nodded. "Of course."

In the doorway, Yusuke stood, frowning.

Glancing over her shoulder, she kissed Shippou's forehead. "Sleep well, Shippou-chan."

Taking her hand as she walked out of the room, the detective glared into her eyes. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"Yusuke-" she began gently.

"Look, I know she isn't my daughter, but she's part of my family. I _have to_ protect my family. Don't you understand?" His eyes flashed with gold momentarily.

Not seeming to notice, Kagome took his hand. "Yusuke, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner."

"But that girl-She's not family. She should have to prove herself," he pressed, not liking the idea of someone just waltzing in and taking a place in their family.

Sapphire eyes met his as she kissed him. "Relax. She will protect Sakura. And she's a lovely girl. Now come on-Let's get to bed."


	7. Chapter 7 I choose you

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

"She'll never really be yours, you know. She was mine first." Hiei's tone was challenging, his body tensed and ready to fight. He was tired of this. Tired of watching another man with his mate. He needed to fight, to gain back what was his.

"Well she's mine now. What aren't you getting about this?" Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the other man. "Now get off my property."

Tension rippled through the hybrid. "No. Makai, you and I. Now." His eyes were almost black as rage built inside him.

"Your funeral." Yusuke's eyes shined gold for a second before turning red.

x~x~x

Yuuko smiled a little, stroking Sakura's hair and braiding it as the girl flipped idly through the photo album. "This was such an amazing gift idea." She held up a page that had a picture of her mom leaning against a tree where her father was sitting above in the branches.

"Indeed." She looked over the pictures. "They look happy."

"Naraku... They could have been together." Sakura clenched her fist.

Absorbing the spike in her aura, Yuuko nodded. It was hard for her to fathom the two together, yet the result was in front of her. "I'm sure things will work out for the best." She wasn't great at being reassuring...

The violet eyed girl smiled and hugged her. "Thanks for saying that, even if you don't mean it." She smiled warmly and then tensed as she felt a spike in youki, headed for the Makai... "Otou-san!" She shot up, ready to follow.

Downstairs, Kagome and Shippou similarly tensed and ran outside.

x~x~x

Yusuke grunted, taking a heavy hit to his side. He was serious. Smirking, he fired off a spirit gun, growling when Hiei simply dodged it. Eyes widening, he threw himself to the side when the other male nearly took his head off.

Hiei continued to go after him, not giving him a moment to recover. He had to kill him.

"STOP!" And suddenly, the two males were forcefully separated by a barrier. Kagome marched out, fury in her eyes. "What am I to you two? A scrap of meat? Something to possess? I am a person! God, Yusuke, I choose you! You didn't have to do this. And Hiei, I love you! I do. You're the father of our child. I'll always love you for that. But my heart, my soul belongs to Yusuke."

Shippou looked between the two, his lips thinning as his sister and Yuuko came to stand beside him. "This shouldn't have been stopped."

"Otou-san, why?" Sakura stepped in close to her father, looking up at him. "You could have been killed." Her eyes watered. "Then I wouldn't have ever been close to you, or even had a father..." She appeared so crestfallen in that moment.

A deep rift formed in his chest. "Sakura..." He reached for her, gathering her into his arms. Regret filled him. He was selfish. He could have left her fatherless after just meeting her. She was his only child.

Yusuke glared at Kagome as she approached. "You shouldn't have interfered! I was defending my claim!" He looked at her, searching.

"I choose you, Yusuke. There's nothing to defend. I'm yours. Don't you see?" She cupped his face in her hands, meeting his eyes.

"This shouldn't have been stopped," Shippou repeated, angry. "A challenge is-"

Yuuko touched his arm. "Don't. Can't you see? No matter what happened, this wouldn't have worked. If Uremeshi won, Sakura would be fatherless. If Hiei won, Higurashi-dono would not have forgiven him. This is the way. You just have to let your mother find her own happiness."

Swallowing, the kitsune looked away. It... It just didn't feel right.

x~x~x

From the back of the room, Hiei watched his mate, his love, marry another man.

"In the end, the hanyou got what he wanted," a cool voice stated from beside him.

Crimson eyes flickered to the taiyoukai. "What does that damnable Inuyasha have to do with this?" He was in a foul enough mood as it was without thoughts of that hanyou to add to the mix.

"Have you ever wondered, Hybrid, about why she gives herself so wholly to that imbecile?" At the silence, the inu glanced at him momentarily. "The end of the quest..."

_Inuyasha felt tears rolling down his cheeks as Kikyou's clay form turned to broken pieces. "No, no... Not yet! Not yet..."_

_"Inu... Yasha..."_

_Kagome's warm hand fell onto the inu hanyou's shoulder comfortingly. "Miko Kikyou, former guardian of the shikon no tama, rise."_

_Kikyou's clay body became nothing but red dust as a pale outline took shape along with three other soul fragments. "Kagome-chan..."_

_Normally alert triangular ears drooped as the hanyou stared at his love's soul fragment._

_"You can't be reincarnated... None of them can. But I could combine all the fragments to make a new spirit. Would you like that Kikyou?"_

_Surprise flashed in the phantom's features. "Please... A fresh start. New life... Please."_

_Tears glittered in the living miko's eyes as well. "Alright. I will do this for you. Inuyasha? Do you want to go with her?"_

_Shock lit his amber orbs at the question. "Hai... Even if she won't be Kikyou or her reincarnation. A chance to be together like we were supposed to be."_

_She nodded and closed her eyes as the fragments were pulled together to form a new being and the hanyou fell dead. "Good luck," she whispered as they disappeared from the land of the living._

Sesshomaru eyed the hybrid. "This Sesshomaru thought often of that. Upon seeing her with the spirit detective, the Prince of Reikai was questioned at length. The miko is not a reincarnation of Kikyou. She is the part of Kikyou that remained with the Shikon and the fragments of lost souls merged into one. It is why her soul is so large. It is also why she so loves the buffoon. He is the reincarnation of Inuyasha, the one that soul was promised to. She could not be yours anymore than she could rip her soul into shreds. It was created for him." There was disdain in his voice.

Pain shot through him, white hot. "Why...? Why did she have me?"

"An answer this Sesshomaru does not know." He brushed him off as the ceremony came to an end.

Kagome smiled and walked out on Yusuke's arm, the picture of happiness.

"Daddy?" Sakura hugged his leg, looking up at him. "I love you."

No... It was not a mistake, their time together. No matter who her soul was promised to. Yusuke was not Inuyasha and she was not Kikyou. One day. One day he would have her again. He would stay beside her. It would only be a matter of time.

_A.N. Now that wasn't the ending you expected, I'm sure! And... It isn't. For those of you who have stuck with me on this winding road and still want more, stay tuned for the sequel, "Resolutions of the Heart"._


End file.
